


Giggle Gush

by WhoopsOK



Series: Damp [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, M/M, Multi, Tickle Fights, Watersports, Wetting, caregiver!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsOK/pseuds/WhoopsOK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean are screaming with laughter as they run through the bunker.</p>
<p>(Dean is having too much fun to think about going to the bathroom.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giggle Gush

Castiel and Dean are screaming with laughter as they run through the bunker.

Though Dean will never admit it in as many words, one of his favorite feelings is actually just _running._ Not that stupid at-the-butt-crack-of-dawn jogging thing that Sam likes so much, that’s not running, that’s torture. What Dean loves is a good, joy-fueled, full-steam-ahead _sprint_ where he doesn’t have to worry about whatever is trying to catch him. Part of the delight of running like he is right now – little, barefoot and half-dressed, face bright with laughter – is that getting away doesn’t bring nearly as much joy as getting caught does.

Sam always catches them.

“Get back here, you trouble makers!” he shouts. His hair is a wonderful mess around his head, restrained only by the sequin headband Castiel had lovingly made (with more glue than actual sequins) a few weeks ago. He has on flannel pajama pants and a shirt that just says “BIG”; he looks like the best dream Dean has ever had come to life.

But he is _fast_ so Dean can’t focus on how yummy he looks for too long.

Dean hears when Castiel’s footsteps break off in a different direction than his, but he’s running too fast to make a quick turnaround. He is just looping back through the main room to figure out where he went when he hears Castiel’s delighted shriek at the same moment Sam shouts “ _Gotcha!_ ”

Castiel had run around a corner and directly into Sam’s chest where he is now trapped in Sam’s best bear hug. “ _No!”_ he giggles breathlessly, squirming to get away.

“Yes!” Sam says back, holding him tight. “And now, you’re gonna get all my _coooooties!_ ” he taunts and starts noisily kissing all over Castiel’s face.

Never one to leave a brother in “distress”, Dean comes running. He doesn’t quite jump on Sam’s back – he’s a _little_ too big for that – but he does toss his arms around Sam’s neck, throwing him slightly off balance. “I’ll save you, Cassie!” he shouts just as Castiel wiggles free.

“Ahh, but now I have you!” Sam shouts, tipping forward until Dean has to stumble around to catch himself. He dodges when Sam tries to kiss him, but that just leaves his tummy open for tickling. Sam doesn’t hesitate a moment to take advantage of that, digging his fingers into Dean’s sides.

Dean jumps back with a squeal, pleasure sparkling through his whole body. “No fair, no tickling!” he shouts, turning to run after Castiel. Sam’s voice follows him down the hallway, “ _Oh, no you don’t!_ ”

Castiel has run into the play room and Dean dashes after him without a moment’s hesitation.

When Sam gets to the doorway and sees two laugh-shaking lumps shushing each other under the covers on the bed, he’s so endeared he nearly tears up. Looking down for a moment, he gives a breathy laugh and collects himself. “I know they’re in here,” he rumbles menacingly, crossing away from the bed. “Where did those little boys get to?”

Dean and Castiel cover their grins, snickering behind their hands.

“Are they…” the closet door squeaks open, “in here!? No?” Sam’s footsteps move across the room. “You can’t hide from me forever. I’m gonna eat you up!”

“No!” Castiel cries and Dean covers his mouth, “Shh!”

“Are they… here!?” Dean’s anticipation is off the charts when he hears the toy chest creak open just at the foot of the bed. He knows it’s stupid, but his heart is nearly pounding out of his chest.

“ _Oh_ ,” Sam says, voice dark. The boys freeze. “I know where they are…” He moves so quietly this time they hardly hear him at all over their own frantic breaths until he’s jumping on the bed. “They’re right here!” he hollers, trapping them under the blanket with his body and tickling them wherever he can reach. Then it’s a free for all of shrieking and laughter and wiggling fingers.

It’s about this time that Dean realizes he can’t get out from under Castiel. Normally, being pressed under his baby’s weight would be wonderful, even when in the middle of a flailing tickle fight. But this time around, the moment Dean realizes he’s trapped is the same moment he realizes he _really_ needs to pee. He hasn’t gone since this morning and it’s already well after lunch. He tenses up but the motion loses all meaning as he continues to squirm, gasping out uncontrollable laughter too hard to speak.

When Castiel jerks and accidently hits him in the tummy, Dean’s alarm spikes; he’s _damp_. He’s saying “Sammy, _Sammy_ ” over and over again, but he’s still too winded, too embarrassed to get the words out. “I-I haveta--…” he tries, but then his eyes go wide, mouth locking up in shock. It’s too late. Pee is flooding his undies, leaking down his crack, and he’s _so_ embarrassed and it…

It feels _so fudging good._

A bones deep moan that makes them all freeze is the first thing that alerts Sam that something is wrong. When he feels a warm wetness seeping under his knee, he knows exactly what it is. He pulls the blanket away to find Dean hiding his face in Castiel’s shoulder.

“Dean,” Sam says carefully, “did you just go peepee?”

Dean is still _going_ peepee, but now with the attention all on him, he’s trembling and too embarrassed to answer. He can’t even lift his face from Castiel’s shoulder, he’s certain the press of his blushed face must be burning him. His piss dribbles to a stop finally and he lets out a shaky breath, not quite soundless enough to hide his pleasure.

Castiel is tuned into Dean just as well as Sam is and reacts immediately. The soft, surprised sound he makes goes straight to Dean’s already hardening dick. He whimpers back when Castiel presses back into his lap, but then Sam grabs him before he can grind any more. Dean’s hands fly to cover the wet spot now glaringly visible around his bulge, even the light touch making him shiver.

Sam’s sigh is theatrical enough that Dean knows he isn’t really mad. “Honestly, I thought you were big enough to say when you needed to go potty…”

“I forgot,” Dean mutters, not looking up at him as he shifts in the puddle under his hips. He puts his fingers in his mouth, mouth watering at the slight moment of bitterness from his own pee before it dissipates. He closes his eyes when he feels Sam forcing Castiel upright, feeling a little lost and exposed. He knows he isn’t in trouble; Sam promised he would always tell right away if they did something he didn’t like. But right now, knowing that is not enough. Dean is wet and hard and needs to do something about it; he doesn’t know if he can ask, though. He finally looks up when he hears the sound of a diaper tearing off.

Sam has Castiel’s eyes covered with one of his hands, Castiel’s head tipped back trustingly onto his shoulder, mouth slack. Sam looks right at Dean, but speaks softly into Castiel’s ear. “You might as well go, too,” he says, his gaze lighting Dean up inside, “so I only have one mess to clean up.”

“Ngh… _Sammy_ ,” Castiel whines and shifts his hips in Sam’s grip. He’s embarrassed, Dean could read that off his body even without seeing the bright flush on his cheeks. Even so, after he shyly turns his cheek unto Sam’s shoulder, he starts to trickle. It’s only a short moment before his pee is splashing loudly into the puddle under Dean’s ass; he’s been holding it a long time, too. Dean moans, squirming forward until his hands and dick are right under the spray, Castiel’s warm piss flowing over his skin. The smell hits him and his back arches.

“Are you gonna play with yourself for us?” Sam asks, directing Castiel’s arc back and forth over Dean’s crotch. “We know what a little attention whore you are, we’ll play along,” he says, stroking over Castiel’s tip as he dribbles to a stop, “Won’t we, Cassie?” Castiel’s eyes are still covered as Sam leverages his head back to mouth at his neck, “You wanna watch Dean get off in your pee?”

The sound Castiel makes is more desperation than real sense, any word it could’ve been lost in the breathiness. He puts his hand on Sam’s wrists, just holding there, never defying where Sam has decided to place them. Dean’s eyes take in his baby greedily, watching as his cock fills out under Sam’s palm, his chest heaving for breath.

“Cassie…” he pants, toes curling.

“Oh,” is what Castiel says in response and Sam removes is hand from Castiel’s face, sliding it to lock his arm around Castiel’s chest. Castiel’s blinks his vision clear, finding Dean staring up at him through a deep, foggy arousal. “ _Oh._ ”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Sam says, stroking him and making him choke on his own breath. “He _loves_ being covered in your pee, baby boy.” He bites Castiel’s ear, “You know how much he likes knowing who he belongs to. He probably wants everyone to _smell_ you on him…”

Dean is tingling all over, damp hands slipping under his waistband, “Sammy, _fudge…_ ”

Sam laughs darkly, rubbing his hand across Castiel’s chest. “What do you think, Cassie?” he asks, “Wanna remind everyone _you_ are his only baby? Should we make him wear your cummies on his face, too?”

“ _Please!_ ” Dean and Castiel exclaim at the same time.

“Then Dee better come quick or he’s gonna miss it,” Sam warns.

“No, no, please,” Dean rocks up suddenly, rolling onto his knees so his face is level with Castiel’s dick. One hand still around his aching dicky with the other now braced, clenching into the soggy sheets. He blinks up at them as he desperately strokes himself off, “ _Please…_ ” he whispers and Castiel can’t take it.

Sam strokes Castiel as he whimpers and twitches through his orgasm, mouth open and eyes shut.

Dean’s eyes slide shut too as the familiar, sticky warmth of his baby’s jizz streaks across his face. The tickle of it rolling down his forehead, some of it in his hair, some of it reaching his lips, is what pushes him over. It takes everything in him not to smear his face into the bed as he comes, tensing and crying out as his come soaks the inside of his undies.

“Naughty thing,” Sam chuckles, taking his hand off Castiel’s dick and running it through Dean’s hair, making him shudder. He turns to kiss Castiel’s head where he was sagged against Sam’s shoulder, mouthing absently at his collar. “I thought you might like it.”

It takes a moment for the words to register in Dean’s hazed brain, but then he looks up in shock to find Castiel and Sam smirking down at him. “You planned this!?”

“I was just hoping we’d get to the bed with the rubber sheet,” Sam says, he shifts so he’s seated with Castiel in his lap before beckoning him forward. “C’mere.”

Dean creeps forward and two pairs of hands tug him in close. They kiss him, his face tacky with drying come, until he’s breathless and wishing he was young enough to get hard again. He closes his eyes when Castiel’s hand drags, sloppy and self-indulgent, across his face smearing his come across Dean’s lips before kissing him again. They stay like that for a few moments, gathering their collective breath and basking in each other, before Sam finally forces them to stand, tugging off the few remaining clothes they had on and ushering them to the bathroom to smear bath paint all over each other and the wall while he does laundry.

If he takes a moment to jerk off before loading the machine, well.

That’s between him and the Maytag.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading… you should play around a little today!


End file.
